Trampoline
by Secret Starr
Summary: Rukia loves using Ichigo's bed as a trampoline...but sometimes it just doesn't work out like it's suppose to... Ichiruki!


I own my creativity (and sometimes even _that_ is questionable)...not the rights to Bleach...sorry to disappoint you all...

TRAMPOLINE

Rukia had always been fascinated with gymnastics; so when she got to jump on a trampoline, she didn't want to stop.

Although Ichigo didn't have a trampoline...he had something close to it.

Even though his bed wasn't as springy or as tall, Rukia adjusted herself to it. Aerials and flips only slightly covered the tricks she was able to see and learn on her own. Yet she was always looking for new or new ways to do the old ones.

Shortly after doing the forth front flip in a row, she knew what she wanted to do.

Preparing herself for the leap, she stood facing the wall with her heels on the edge of the bed. The plan was simple enough. A back flip into a twist and land it. She had done both separately, but never combined...and this one would require her not to land back on the bed, but on the floor.

She now sprung herself. The back flip was going great and she was already starting on the twist.

"Shit."

While she knew she was short enough not to hit the ceiling, she didn't count on the smallness of the bedroom it's self.

She now landed her back hitting the wall first, than her head in a late whiplash as she sank down the wall in a gaze.

Sudden and loud footsteps and the door opened to reveal and angry Ichigo.

"What the hell were you doing?!"

"Just a back flip." She said, now regaining her senses.

He just glared down at her in confusion with his eyebrows raised and shut the door.

"Don't worry, I'm fine!" She called after him, now gently feeling the back of her head.

Ichigo now poked his head in through the door.

"Are you okay?" He now asked somewhat bashfully, looking down at her in confusion.

"Of corse I am!" She said stubbornly. "Can you just help me up?" She asked impatiently, more angry at failing to do her stunt than Ichigo not caring for her well being.

One of his strong hands gripped her wrist as he pulled her up quickly.

Too quickly.

"Aha." She groaned, bringing her hands up to the back of her head while Ichigo held her shoulders to keep her from swaying over.

Breathing deep to regain her composer, Ichigo let go of one of her shoulders and grabbed one of her hands that she held to the back of her head.

"Dammit, Rukia!" He said, referring to her hand with her own scarlet blood.

She looked from her hand with her blood, to Ichigo's hand with her blood, to Ichigo's eyes. She knew he would be angry...but he also showed something else in his look and his tone: Concern.

He cradled her into his arms and walked over to his bed and her trampoline.

"Put me down, Ichigo!" Rukia said, furious with his sudden swiftness to pick her up. "You're going to get me so dizzy I'll vomit!"

"Yeah, because that's just what you need to do: lose more weight just in case I can't already tell if I'm carrying you or not." He said sarcastically, sitting her down on his bed.

"Where are you going?!" She called after him as he walked out the door.

"If you think I'm going to let you bleed all over my bed, you're crazy!" He yelled from somewhere out in the hallway.

Normally Rukia would snap back with an equally rude remark, something like she was going to bleed all over his bed on purpose, but now all she could do was close her eyes and wince at the pain.

She gasped as a warm towel was applied to her head. The water was trickling down her hair and onto the collar of her dress.

"Couldn't warn me, could you?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"Could have, didn't feel like it. That gasp was worth it."

Blindly, she swung her hand and hit his arm...though to her disappointment, it wasn't enough to hurt him.

"Hold this for me." He said, holding the wet and bloody towel to Rukia.

"What are you doing now?" She asked impatiently, feeling him part her hair at the source of the pain.

"Let's just say I'm not the best seamstress."

Rukia now pulled her knees to her chin and wrapped her arms around her legs, pressing her forehead to her knees.

Ichigo put one hand gently on her head to keep her hair from getting in his way.

He paused.

"You ready?"

"Just do it."

Immediately, Rukia felt the hot needle pierce her skin, weaving what seemed like incredibly thick thread in and out of her scalp. Feeling the weaving and pulling it caused as it made it's way up her wound.

"You're good." He said after what felt like hours, gently allowing her hair to fall back into place.

"What color of thread did you use?" She asked...afraid what the answer might be.

She turned her head and shockingly found herself almost cheek to cheek with Ichigo.

"Neon purple." He said, holding the spool in his hand for her to see the shocking color of purple he had just recently sown into her head.

She scolded herself for giving into laughter.

"Nice to know." She said, regaining her serious tone, now touching the spool Ichigo still held.

He slowly closed his hand upon hers and looked at her. She turned her head from the spool to Ichigo's eyes.

"Ichigo...?" She questioned him slowly...she herself confused on what was going on. It was if she had been struck by lightning...and it was Ichigo that struck her.

He was closing his eyes, and Rukia was following along...wanting to see where it would take them.

His warm lips were caressing her own, and she felt their hands with the spool in between them slowly fall.

Suddenly he had pulled away and Rukia opened her eyes in alarm.

"You look very good in neon purple." Ichigo told her, throwing the spool behind him and putting his hand on Rukia's cheek as to lead her into another kiss.


End file.
